1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for controlling driving of a vehicle, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for controlling driving of a vehicle to allow a vehicle to safely pass through a narrow road by recognizing straight or curved narrow road conditions and calculating a width of a front of a vehicle or a width of a narrow road into which a vehicle enters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, when a vehicle is driven on a narrow road, a side mirror of a vehicle or a mirror mounted within a vehicle are used to drive a vehicle by allowing a driver to directly identify situations extraneous to the vehicle. However, since a blind spot area of a front or a rear of a vehicle which may not be identified with the side mirror or the other vehicle mirrors in a narrow road, damage to a vehicle, or the like, may occur. Further, in an alley that has a narrow parking space, such as a residential area, a road may unexpectedly narrow and thus it may be difficult for a driver to drive a vehicle due to the unexpected occurrence of a road narrowing.